The Case of the Bodyswapped Doctor
by Mymermaidstory
Summary: It seems Moriarty is at it again. Managing to find some friends in the magic business, he turns John Watson into a female. This turns Sherlock's world upside-down when his feelings about John are realized. However, these realized feelings have an unforeseen consequence that neither of them could ever have imagined. Rated M for NSFW in later chapters. Serious Johnlock
1. In Which John Watson Becomes a Female

**Sherlock stared at the ceiling, boredom coursing through his veins. John was out, getting some extra groceries. It had been a while since a new case walked through their door, and Sherlock was itching for one.**

"**Sherlock!" A feminine voice called, the door slamming against the wall. Sherlock cocked an eyebrow as he walked out, seeing a short blonde woman standing in his doorway.**

"**May I help you?" He asked, looking over the woman, who clearly wasn't in her right state.**

"**Sherlock shut up, it's me John!" She shouted, her blue eyes locking with Sherlock's. Sherlock's eyes widened as a switch went off in his mind.**

"**John? But h-how is this possible?!" He stuttered. This was the first time the consulting detective was stumped.**

"**I don't know! One minute I'm walking to my car, the next I'm gazing at a blonde woman in my rearview mirror!" John was freaking out, but Sherlock seemed to be keeping his composure.**

"**Did you feel anything while you were walking to your car?" Sherlock asked, beginning to circle the newly feminine John.**

"**No! Nothing but a cold breeze." John sighed, slightly calming down at the sight of Sherlock. "You think Molly has any clothes I can borrow?" She asked, pushing a strand of her new hair behind her ear.**

"**Of course John," Sherlock rolled his eyes. Female John was even slower than normal John, "A cold wind eh? Doesn't really give me much to go on. But then again, this isn't out of the ordinary. Especially since we met the Winchester brothers." Sherlock muttered. John passed him and sat down on the couch, putting her head in her hands.**

"**What am I gonna do?" John whispered to herself. Sherlock sat down next to her, patting John's back awkwardly. At that moment, Mrs. Hudson walked in the door.**

"**You got a parcel dearie." She smiled, glancing over at the woman before slowly placing the package on the table.**

"**It's John Mrs. Hudson, you don't have to stare." Sherlock said sharply, trying to sooth John in the weird way he knew how. Mrs. Hudson's eyes widened slightly before she scurried off, not saying a word. Sherlock stood up, walking over to the package. There was no sender markings, obviously someone with power issues, Sherlock deduced. He opened it slowly, revealing a letter with a red rose beside it.**

"_**Greetings Mr. Holmes," **_**The letter began, "**_**having discovered friends in the magic business lately, I found them quite useful for causing mischief for Sebby and my entertainment. Enjoy John as a woman, for she will stay like this for a whole year. Good luck Mr. Holmes." **_**Sherlock narrowed his eyes and almost crumpled the letter when he saw the cursive initials on the bottom.**

"_**J.M" **_**Sherlock despised when Moriarty messed with him, however he seemed to be one of the only people who could actually entertain him. Sherlock turned back to John who had stopped sulking on the couch.**

"**Well, it seems Moriarty likes you as a woman. His friends in the magic business turned you into a woman for a year." Sherlock fidgeted with his shirt. John groaned in response.**

"**Well that's just fucking great!" She shouted, gripping at her blonde hair.**

"**I think seeing Molly would be helpful." Sherlock said, still slightly in shock from Moriarty's little prank. John sighed loudly before starting to head out to Molly's. Sherlock grabbed her wrist, their eyes locking.**

"**I'm coming with you." He said firmly, quickly noting the change in John's pulse and her dialating pupils. John cleared her throat and nodded, walking beside Sherlock ad they went to Molly's.**


	2. The Lipstick Serial Killer

**Ringing the doorbell, Sherlock was greeted by a fairly surprised looking Molly. She invited them both in, John still trying to adjust to her new body.**

"**It seems Moriarty has figured out a way to turn John into a woman and he'll need to borrow your clothes until we can get him some." Sherlock said bluntly, John shoving him in the arm. Molly just stood there, her mouth wide before she nodded slightly.**

"**Um… Okay.." She muttered in her mousey tone of voice. John managed to find a cute looking orange blouse and jeans that fit her new figure. Sherlock kept his all powerful pokerface when in actuality this new John was evoking something in him he hadn't experienced before.**

**On the way home, an awkward silence filled the cab. Sherlock was trying to keep his composure when it was clear he was attracted to this new John. In this new form, John was also experiencing a strange overwhelming flow of emotions about Sherlock. Her bright blue eyes flashed over at the consulting detective, her heart beginning to race. Sherlock met her gaze but chose to ignore the clear signs of attraction John was shooting him.**

**The next day was even more awkward. John was having trouble finding a bra since Molly was only a double B and John's breasts were clearly a double D. Sherlock was also feeling the tension. The combination of not having a case and trying to avoid the new, overly sexual John was causing a bit of a toll on him. Luckily, when the tension was at its peak, Lestrade phoned and for the first time, Sherlock was happy to hear from him. Lestrade had a case for Sherlock. Listening intently, Sherlock didn't ask any questions.**

"**Ok… Ok… We'll be right there." Sherlock muttered, a big smile playing across his face as he hung up. "Finally!" He shouted, John nearly jumping out of her seat as she was reading.**

"**What's going on?" She demanded, her blonde bangs messing with her eyes.**

"**Serial killer. 8 murders discovered in one day, all with the same connection: all men with two dark red lipstick kisses on both cheeks." Sherlock clapped his hands together. "C'mon John!" He shouted, the short woman following close behind him as they rushed out the door.**

**Arriving at the scene, Sherlock's mind palace instantly went to work.**

"**Tall woman, probably 6'4". Each man was in their mid to late fifties so most likely had daddy issues. Dark lipstick indicates a power struggle, trying to cover up some darker secret. How were they killed again?" Sherlock spoke, turning his head to Lestrade.**

"**According to the reports, it was poisoning. Didn't give a specific poison unfortunately, but each of them died fairly quickly." Lestrade said plainly, clearly eyeing the new female John. Sherlock laughed, crossing his arms.**

"**Ah yes, the old kiss of death, classic way of undetectable murder. She would kiss each man passionately, and a mixture of poison and Vaseline on her lips would make the perfect murder" Sherlock smiled. John smiled back at the consulting detective when Lestrade cleared his throat. Sherlock groaned.**

"**You're looking for a tall, dark haired woman, traces of long lack hair were on many of the victims clothing. I'm guessing mid twenties to early thirties with a record of some kind. Based on the heel imprints in the mud," Sherlock said, pointing to the tiny stiletto tracks, "Probably a woman of the night, a prostitute. Based on the direction of the tracks and the position of each victim, her main outpost wouldn't be too far out of this region. I would suggest looking around a one mile radius near this area." Sherlock finished. Everyone was in shock around him. Lestrade nodded at Sherlock, thanking him as he began to debrief with some of his men.**


	3. Orgasmic Bliss

**John and Sherlock managed to get home without any taxi awkwardness this time. Walking into 221B, Sherlock was smiling brightly, actually with energy having a new case. John on the other hand, wasn't just happy, but she was extremely turned on. Whenever Sherlock talked smart, it was very erotic, but as a man he could never really express those feelings. Walking over to Sherlock, she smiled extremely at him.**

"**That was honestly incredible. One of your best Sherlock." She whispered, twirling a finger in her blonde hair. Sherlock's eyebrow raised, clearly recognizing the symbols of John's attraction. He was about to say something, but then he found himself in a passionate kiss with John. Sherlock didn't pull back, instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deeper into the kiss. John's new body made it easier for Sherlock to accept his feelings for John.**

**The blonde bit Sherlock's lip hard, almost drawing a bit of blood, feeling a brand new emotion she hadn't before. Sherlock ran his fingers through her blonde hair, his pants becoming increasingly tight as his arousal became more evident. John laughed.**

"**Well well… Mr. Virgin isn't so virgin after all?" She purred in his ear, pushing Sherlock down onto the couch, her dainty fingers grazing over the growing bulge of fabric. Sherlock worked furiously at the buttons on his shirt. John ripped off her own blouse, her newly formed double D breasts falling from her shirt. Her skilled fingers opened Sherlock's pants, his fully formed erection springing free.**

**John was amazed at the sight and size of it. Her nimble fingers wrapped around it, making Sherlock begin to groan with pleasure. She moved her hand slowly back and forth, her free hand massaging his balls lightly. Sherlock gripped the couch, using all of his effort not to lose control. John laughed, watching his partner's penis twitch and tremble in her tiny hands. She removed her hands from his massive length and finally removed her pants, throwing them across the room. Sherlock flashed her a malicious smile before flipping her over, a look of surprise on John's face. Sherlock positioned himself at her entrance, an evil grin coming over his face.**

"**Just fuck me already!" John shouted, probably louder than she should have. Giving her no warning, Sherlock thrust into her with such speed John screamed. He filled himself to the hilt, moving back and forth furiouslt, creating a burning friction between the two bodies. John couldn't adjust to Sherlock's massive girth, pleasure and pain ripping through her body.**

"**God dammit Sherlock! Y-you're gonna fucking kill me!" She screamed, moaning in between labored breaths. She felt like her body was on fire, Sherlock gripping her hips with both hands and plunging even deeper within her, hitting her cervix with immense force.**

"**Sherlock… I'm gonna.." She struggled to say, feeling herself on the edge. Sherlock, with all his might, pulled all the way out before slamming into John so hard it made John scream louder than she had before. That was the last straw. John's toes curled as she felt her new body clench around Sherlock's dick. It pinched and squeezed incredibly tight. Sherlock kept pounding, grinding through John's orgasm before he threw his head back and his hot seed spilled throughout John's tight form. Both of them shuttered in pleasure, the aftershocks of their orgasms leaving them breathless.**


End file.
